1. Field of the Invention
The field of invention relates to support apparatus, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved sling support apparatus to permit convenience and ease of securement of components relative to an individual.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various sling and cord structure has been provided in the prior art for mounting binoculars, cameras, and the like about individuals during their transport and use. The instant invention attempts to overcome deficiencies of the prior art by permitting securement of such components in a manner to permit their ease of use and their access during use. Examples of the prior art include U.S. Pat. No. 3,326,431 to Belleni wherein a safety chain is provided in addition to a support strap mounting binoculars, wherein a safety chain is mounted to a pin structure positioned medially of a shirt portion of an individual.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,326,432 to Banks sets forth a strap structure including clip members at spaced portions thereof to support a binocular member to the strap portion.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,326,430 to Banks provides a harness structure utilizing a plurality of straps mounted to a binocular pair to provide a safety organization relative to support of the binocular pair.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,526,347 to Kuban sets forth a binocular support strap providing a crossed structure to support and mount binocular pair in a contiguous relationship relative an individual.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,556,159 to Swain provides for a protective holder of binoculars, wherein the holder sets forth an elastomeric band mounted to binoculars in their support.
As such, it may be appreciated that there continues to be a need for a new and improved sling support apparatus as set forth by the instant invention which addresses both the problems of ease of use as well as effectiveness in construction and in this respect, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.